


Silly Monkeys

by rosebox



Category: Video Blogging RPF, soothouse
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Guitars, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Singing, get in jack get innnn, lil will is so flustered how pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: Jack's awoken from a dream and kept awake by his roommate playing the guitar downstairs.Time to spite the man.-help ive fallen in love with these bubs





	1. Chapter 1

**_As I take the last sip of the can, I pull it away from my lips, crush it and throw it in the bin next to the bench. It’s cold here, enough to make me wrap up in my many coats and waddle around like a penguin, that sounds like fun. A bird flies to my feet and stares at the bright blue hue of my shoe, there’s an explosion that scares me and I-_ **

 

-

 

My eyes instantly open as I pull myself from my bed, I’m sweating. What was that? Was that a dream? God, it was as well. Returning to my previous position, I close my eyes again. At this point, I was so confused but scared. I don’t usually dream, I don’t remember the last time I ever had something like this. That doesn’t matter though, I just needed to sleep. Stop thinking.

 

…

 

…

 

Will was playing the guitar.

 

I could hear the acoustic sound blare through the walls, especially in my bedroom. It’s enough to make you pull your hair out, I tell you that. I’ve got to speak to him.

 

I raise from my bed again, this time to twist and steady my feet on the carpet. It’s still dark outside so it’s definitely not the morning, weird time to be having a dream. I slip on my slippers as I wrap my dressing gown around my body, now dressed appropriately. He’s gonna be getting it tonight, I told him to stop and he’s on it again.

 

Walking out, I begin to hear his voice and not feel the vibrations of it run through my body. He’s singing one of those Arctic Monkeys songs, I think. I hear him play it on the radio or the stereo in the living room all the time, is he actually in the living room? I reach for the balcony, leaning over and looking around. Wilbur is steady against the wall that the balcony is opposite to but he hasn’t seen me yet, he’s actually got his eyes closed. God, I can’t be mad at this boy, I just drool over him like some girl in high school. I can’t take my eyes off of his face, his nose crinkles as he just about plays the correct note out of fear just in case he gets it wrong. Can’t see those eyes, oh, the eyes. I just sit here, staring at the guy from above and he continues to strum to those silly Monkeys like I’m not there.

 

Cute.

 

I’m liking this song, lucky he’s playing it again. His index finger drags against each string, receiving a pleasurable sound from each and I’m about to run down these stairs and kiss the guy. I’m crazy. His strumming went slightly off beat and the wrinkles that now filled his forehead told me he wasn’t happy.

 

“Shit, fuck…” Will whimpers, dropping his pick as he misses a note in what seems like the chorus. Here we go Jack, smooth. 

 

“We swearing down here?” I chuckle from the balcony, watching him shoot his head up just to look at me is priceless. He must be so embarrassed, I take my time walking down the stairs. All Will can do is just glare at me, yep, he’s not the most joyful of men right now.

 

“I just didn’t play a chord right, Jack.” He huffs and stares at the strings of his guitar. Will usually hides like this but I’ve only just got here and he’s already doing it. Hope I’m not bothering him, but I know I clearly am. Not gonna admit to it though.

 

“Oh Will, flustered are we?” I say as I poke his nose, receiving a slight hiss from the other party. He’s never gotten so worked up on something like this, I’m liking it. “It’s so lovely, so pure.”

 

I can’t be patient more, I lean down to him and stare right at him. I’m just waiting for some eye contact before I strike, this isn’t a good idea though. Oh well. After a while, he locks eyes with me as he plays with his hair. I move closer to him, close enough to connect my lips with his, now to steal the k-

 

“Woah, the fuck!?” Wilbur jolts back in his seat, drops his guitar and jumps up. I knew I’d do something to upset him, I thought this was the right time. I’ve fucked it up. I bet he doesn’t wanna be friends anymore. My mind immediately started racing, I’m gonna have to move out and-

 

“I’m sorry, I-” I start to say, but suddenly get cut off, “No no, Jack. Fuck you, you handsome prick.”

 

Will then grabbed me, grabbed me by both of my cheeks and pulled me into a long, sultry kiss. He took no time to try and explore my mouth with his tongue, telling me by nibbling on my bottom lip. This is heaven if I’ve ever seen it. I can feel him scratch the back of my neck, possibly aching for something more.

 

I pull back for air, “I wasn’t able to speak, I was forceful-”, and Will goes in again. This time, putting his hands right above the rim of my shirt to balance me. He stands up, of course pulling me with him.

 

Now he pulls back, but pecks me every other word, “You’re just- unable to- talk to- girls- guys- my fuck-”, at this point, my heart was on fire. This man is too good for me. We aren’t even kissing anymore, he’s just scratching my waist and moving his soft kisses from my mouth to my earlobe. His transitions are so smooth, god the blood from my head is going to my dick already. Wilbur nips at the flesh of my right earlobe, obviously trying to make me make some noise to satisfy his tastes. If only I could tease him some more, just a bit… I can’t hold it in anymore, fuck.

 

“Oh Will…!” His voice echoes in the room, he smiles against my neck. This is gonna be a ride.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it.

_ “Oh Will…!” His voice echoes in the room, he smiles against my neck. This is gonna be a ride. _

 

-

His knee hits the bulge that was erecting from my trousers, earning both a smirk and a gasp from Wilbur. I haven’t really stopped to think about how this is real. I bet I’m gonna wake up any moment now, but I swear you usually aren’t aware of the fact that your world is fiction. That’s the case for me, I forget my dreams so who knows? He places his hand on my knee and pushes it up right against the side of my thigh, so close to  _ that _ place. Fuck you Will.

“I’m making you hard, huh?” He giggles through his teeth, the ones that are currently pinching the skin right above my collarbone. There’s this weird feeling rushing through my body, something I don’t feel when I’ve been with women, I haven’t felt this way, anytime in my whole life. I was once one of those kids desperate to fuck a girl in high school as my friends were doing it as well, I’ve only slept with three girls but… This is different, I didn’t feel as good as this with them.

“What do you want me to do? I’m gonna be honest, I’ve never been with a guy.” Will pulls back, grunting, “Only touched my own dick.” and there’s that laugh. Fuck sake, that laugh that makes my heart beat ten times faster. Makes my stomach flip.

“Just… Touch me, anywhere!” was all I managed to mutter to him while lost in thought, this was another thing I didn't feel with those girls I slept with. There was no love between us, they were merely one night stands that ended up with the girls running out the door in the morning. I snap back as soon as Will reaches down to my flyer, zipping it down. My erection feel more free and it certainly amuses him when he sees it spring up a little more. Before going any further, I found his eyes crawling up my body, then to look at me dead in the eyes, full of lust. I know what he's doing so I nod. He finally unbuttons my trousers that frees my erection from being pushed on any longer and I can see Will smile at my relief. I'm in love with him, God.

"This is... Uh... Maybe..." He pulls at the waistband of my boxers, hooking it under my member, "I haven't done this, remember?" I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I run my fingers through his hair, that's when I finally sat on the floor and not squat. I should be sitting in the seat, Will blushes. He reaches down to my dick and licks the tip lightly, sending shivers down my spine. Then, he wrapped his lips around the place he just kissed as he lowered himself slightly, moment by moment he went further and further until I felt my penis hit the back of his mouth. I know he really felt it, he gags softly.

"Go as fast as you want, I'm not gonna rush you.." I continue to rub and brush my fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him, and it seems to work as he hit my pelvis. Will's tongue curls around my member for a bit, letting himself get used to the feeling of something hit his throat. He then rose, and slammed himself down, an action which he repeated a few times before raising his head. Those eyes I love were even more beautiful slightly watery and filled with seduction. He took his lips off my dick, panting as he licked my shaft. I groaned in response, he took ahold of my cock, I was close. He stopped.

"Can you... Um... How do I ask this?" Will stuttered that only made me harder, I know what he wanted. "Sure." His eyes lit up, surprised at how quick I realised what he was asking. Immediately, he turned to show me a nice view of his backside. It was so hard not to touch myself, he undressed himself. Pants, Underwear, even his shirt scattered the floor. I couldn't quite see his dick until he turned back around, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Fuck... How are you so beautiful?" I hadn't even stopped to realise the adorable expression that was then glued to his face, he was insanely nervous. As to seduce me, Will sat on my lap and hit my dick with his thigh. He used his knees as support while he lifted himself up, grasping my member and aiming it against his ass, I couldn't help but watch in awe. He gulped before lowering himself down, all he did was hide his face on the left side of my neck and wrap his arms back around me again. That was when I moved and wiped the embarrassment right off him, I've only just started, he was a mess.

“Jack, I'm sorry- ah- for earlier…” his pants vibrated against my neck, his vocal waveforms went sent straight down to my dick which only made me go faster.

“Shh… Have you done this before?” I was intrigued, I didn't feel a clasp like I did with the girls. He was wide, actually. All he could do was give me a devilish grin and slam his body down on me.

“Y-Yeah… Too much, only to myself though- fuck-” Wilbur sighed, unable to hold a sentence. He was tense, I must be upsetting him. I decided not to talk anymore, but wrap my hand around his cock and pump him as I was close again. By his reactions, he was close too. Up, down, up, down, every sound of his filled the room, it echoed. I'm sure the neighbours heard us but I was too into his screams of pleasure to care.

“I'm coming- God fuck- I love you, I love you so much- holy shit-” Will was right, his seed dripped onto my hand and then right onto my thigh. It created this weird sound as I thrusted a few more times before reaching my high-point, I left him satisfied. I had only just realised that we were fucking on the floor, the most uncomfortable place to do it and we still did it anyway.

“I love you too.” I blurted.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill finish this, maybe not, maybe ill make this smut, maybe not


End file.
